The Two Kingdoms
by JoanaDuarte88
Summary: Será que no meio de uma luta que dura a milhares de anos, poderá haver espaço para um romance. Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

Há 10 mil anos atrás, os reinos de Solar e de Astel foram formados. A estes foram confiados os doze talismãs da lua. Cada um dos reinos ficou com a metade dos talismãs, de forma que nenhum deles fica-se com mais poder. Porém o reino de Solar não ficou satisfeito com a partilha. Estes invadiram o reino vizinho, contudo sem sucesso. A luta pelos talismãs contínua nos dias.

O meu nome é Yuuki Kuran e sou a princesa do reino de Astel. Não só é o meu 16º aniversário como também o dia de fazer o exame final da escola de combate. Todos os futuros reis e rainhas de Astel e Solar têm de passar por este teste, porém só quando completarem 18 anos.

Eu estou sendo obrigada a faze-lo mais cedo pois os meus pais morreram há uns dias atrás, a tentar proteger os talismãs que encontravam-se em nossa posse. Todavia eles só conseguiram salvar o colar de safiras vermelhas, também conhecido pelo 1º talismã. Mas esse processo acabara por falecer e para o reino de Astel não ficar sem ninguém no seu comando, eu tenho de deixar a escola de combate e assumir as minhas responsabilidades.

- Dona Yuuki, já está pronta? – Pergunta uma das minhas professoras com uma cara de preocupada, também não era para menos. Eu iria fazer um teste que poderia estar muito acima das minhas capacidades.

- Sim, estou pronta – disse eu passando alguns segundos

- Ok, então podemos ir andado – disse ela apontado para a porta. Eu limitei-me a segui-la.

Para aquela prova vesti o fato que os meus pais tinham-me comprado para aquele momento. Ele estava um pouco grande, mas nada que não se pudesse arranjar. Tinha o meu cabelo atado com um rabo-de-cavalo e nos meus lábios reluzia uma cor vermelha. Por fim ao meu pescoço estava o único talismã, que encontrava-se na posse do reino de Astel.

O objectivo do teste era muito simples. Tinha de passar por todos os guardas e tinha de trazer em segurança o objecto que eles tinham em sua posse. A única arma que poderia utilizar era a minha fiel amiga Artemis. E, claro os meus poderes. Eu ainda não sei se vos já contei, mas todos os habitantes do reino de Solar e de Astel são vampiros. Como eu faço parte da família real sou uma vampira de sangue-puro.

O teste estava prestes a começar e só pensava em vingar a morte dos meus pais, nem que para isso tivesse de sacrificar a minha vida. Era agora ou nunca, tinha de passar neste teste a todo o custo. A professora faz um sinal com as mãos, este significava que o teste ia começar….


	2. Chapter 2

2 Capitulo

Dois anos se passaram, dês da morte dos meus pais e que estou no comando do meu reino. Eu sempre pensei que os vampiros fossem eternos, porém com esta guerra, temos uma longevidade muito mais reduzida. Durante o meu reinado já consegui recuperar, da posse do reino de Solar, 3 dos 11 talismãs que eles tinham após a morte dos meus pais.

- Bom dia, minha senhora – dizia uma das minhas empregadas, abrindo as grandes cortinas do meu quarto.

- Só mais 5 minuto – afirmava enquanto atirava uma almofada à minha empregada. A luz que entrava no quarto incomodava-me, por isso pôs-me debaixo dos cobertores.

- Não pode ser minha senhora, já se esqueceu que dia é hoje? – Eu sabia muito bem que hoje era o meu aniversário, e como manda a tradição, tinha de convidar as classes superiores no reino de Solar. Este tinha de ser um dia em que ponhamos as nossas desavenças de parte.

- Eu não quero me levantar – isso foi o que eu disse até eles ameaçarem-me de ir buscar um balde de água fria. Eu levanto-me o mais depressa que posso e começam-me a preparar.

Primeiro tomo um banho bastante longo, as minhas empregadas encontram-se lá para de fazer companhia. De seguida, seco o meu cabelo e faço um penteado muito simples, apenas alisei o meu cabelo, deixado como cetim. A minha maquilhagem é baseada em tons neutros e lábios avermelhados. Como jóias vou usar somente o talismã que combina com meu vestido preto. Este era bem curtinho, mas o que é bom é para se ver, tinha algumas rendas para o enfeitar. O meu calçado era também preto. Eram uns saltos altos com um laço branco na sua extremidade.

A festa já começou, contudo prefiro estar no meu quarto. Quanto menos tempo estiver na festa, menos tempo de conviver com os meus inimigos.

- Yuuki, posso entrar? – Dizia Yori enquanto batia na porta.

- Sim

- Porque não estás na tua própria festa?

- Não tenho vontade o conviver com eles.

- Tu vais estar comigo, não te preocupes.

Então, mesmo sem muita vontade, me dirijo para o salão de baile. Tantas caras e tão poucas familiares. Todas as pessoas se deslocam até mim desejando-me um bom aniversário. Até que surgem uma pessoa bem interessante.

- Boa noite Yuuki, para começar muitos parabéns, Kaname e faço parte das tuas tropas.

- Muito prazer. Confesso que nunca te tinha visto.

- É normal, eu tive uma lesão grave que me afastou da guerra, antes de você subir ao poder. Agora já estou pronto para outra.

-É bom saber.

- Não sei se é muito apropriado, porém deseja dançar comigo.

- Uma dama nunca recusa um pedido desses.

Ele pega na minha mão, e eu sinto um arrepio na minha coluna. Deslocamo-nos até a pista de dança, ele, no movimento brusco, coloca o meu corpo contra o dele. Eu consigo sentir o seu peitoral bem definido sobre o meu físico. Aquela dança estava a me deixar sem jeito. Apesar de estar corada a minha maquilhagem consegue o disfarçar.

Eu não tinha tido a mesma infância da maioria das pessoas. Ao completar 2 anos tive de ir logo para a escola de combate. E só sai daquele lugar aos 16, após ter passado no teste. E a minha vida a partir daí tinha um único objectivo, acabar com a vida das pessoas que assassinaram os meus pais. Nunca tinha estado tão perto assim dum rapaz.

O resto da noite correu normalmente, mas agora tinha era de pensar no dia seguinte e a forma como iria atacar o castelo de Solar….


End file.
